


Crave the Sun

by DestineyTot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Captivity, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestineyTot/pseuds/DestineyTot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were rumors of a person whose blood could cure any vampire of their nocturnal tendencies. Ivan just so happened to be lucky enough to get his hands on said person. Vampire!RusAme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have 1 or 2 more parts that will be added onto it. It will be no longer than 3 chapters if there is more to be added on, though. It just all depends. More than likely, there will be at least 1 more chapter.

Among the things that Ivan Braginsky did in his spare time, being trapped underground for half of the day was one of them. The other half was spent prowling the city streets at night, unintentionally stealing the hearts of the ones around him only to rip it out of their chest and feed on it minutes later.

He didn't lead a conventional life, so to say. Rather, his life was centered around the sweet liquid coursing through the veins of the unsuspecting individuals who were completely oblivious to his presence and others like him. Ivan was a vampire; an old vampire who'd been repeating the same act for close to 500 years now. Go out at night, feed, rush back before the sun rose, spend all day inside ad dreading his fellow vampires, rinse and repeat. It was a routine that he both loved and hated at the same time.

Daytime was utterly miserable, in the sense that he was severely restricted and would burn to an ashy black crisp if he took a step out into the sunlight. Though the large, burning orb in the sky may have been his kryptonite, Ivan still yearned for the sun's rays and openness of the lit world. He despised his dark and dank existence underground, a place he'd been living in for quite a while now. It was full of other vampires, a make-shift coven.

They didn't actually function like a normal coven would. They behaved more like bunkmates, sharing a familiar place yet doing their own thing at the same time. Ivan liked it. It gave him the freedom he wanted, but made him feel secure with the familiarity of it all. However, that didn't mean that the other vampires of the coven didn't get under his skin. There were times whenever he wished he could just sink his nails into their throats and rip out their jugular.

But lately, a bitter resentment had been growing inside him and it caused him to loathe his current home. It wasn't exactly the underground that he hated. He hated the fact that this was where he was constricted to during the daylight hours, and no matter how much he desired to walk outside and feel the sun's warmth on his skin, he'd never be able to do that.

When he was young, he was perfectly fine with never seeing the sun again, movies and pictures being the only exceptions. However, as he grew older, the Russian vampire began to feel the ache of desperate longing. He never realized how much he would miss the lit world, and the weight of his nature was beginning to weigh down heavily on him.

Ivan had abandoned any hope of stepping out into the sun again. That was, until his sensitive ears caught the rumor that had been going around in the underground for quite some time.

Whispers of a special individual were floating in the air. A particular human whose blood is capable of protecting the vampires from the purifying rays of the sun. Ivan had doubted it at first, passing it off as another hopeful rumor and nothing more. He knew how his kind loved to get their hopes up over nothing. However, his stance on the rumor as quickly swayed whenever a fellow vampire – an old and wise one who made Ivan look like an infant in terms of experience – spoke to him about it.

"They say a small amount of blood is all it takes to withstand the rays of the sun. Not even a whole feast is required." The vampire was not only old in terms of time, but his body also showed it as well. Whereas most vampires were relatively young upon turning, this gentlemen had been a little older. He must have been somewhere in his late forties or early fifties. His hair was already and ashy white color and his mustache shared the same shade as his hair. He had no official name among the underground vampires, but most referred to him simply as 'Winter'.

"Why, are you interested?" Ivan asked quietly.

The old vampire laughed quietly, shaking his head. "No. I've long abandoned the desire to ever see the sun again. I'm fine with my existence as a nocturnal creature. But you, I assume, look to be quite devastated at your lack of freedom."

Ivan kept his expression neutral, hiding his desire for more information. "I am okay with how things are."

It didn't fool Winter. He'd been watching Ivan, noticing how the other would sometimes stare up at the large staircase that led to the outside world. He'd seen how his plum colored eyes would focus on the golden rays that washed over the tops of the stone steps. But he'd humor Ivan and pretend right along with him. "Ah, of course. There is a time where we must all come to terms with what we are. Though, surely you'd still like to hear about this particular human? It never hurts to be informed."

And so Winter told Ivan about the person whose blood could cure any vampire of their nocturnal tendencies. He learned that there had been more than one person like this in existence, and that they usually surfaced every hundred years or so. Sun Angels were what the vampire world called them, despite the fact that they were just as human as anyone else.

Ivan was curious as to how vampires were able to tell whenever this individual was around. Winter had told him that it was an automatic response and that one would know if they were near a 'Sun Angel'.

The sad part came from the fact that these individuals usually never lived long lives. As soon as the rumor of their existence spread, ravenous vampires would seek them out and kill them quickly in their bloodlust, effectively destroying the only source of protection that they had from the sun. Ivan thought of it as a rather foolish act. Do the vampires not realize that have to continually feed from the human if they wanted to keep the effects of their blood strong in their system? Then again, Ivan could sympathize with the younger vampires' bloodlust. Once you began feeding, it was rather hard to stop. And if the 'Sun Angel's blood was as sweet as Winter told Ivan, then their wild thirst was justified.

Ivan didn't feel those cravings anymore, having long overcome his blatant bloodlust. There was still the rare incident here and there, though that usually stemmed from long periods of stress and frustration on his part. Ivan believed that if he were to take this 'Sun Angel' for himself, hypothetically speaking of course, he would have no problem with feeding from them without killing them.

However, that was just a thought and nothing more. Ivan wouldn't allow himself to indulge in this, no matter how bad he wanted to.

It didn't take much to break his will though. As the rumors became more common and the news spread like wildfire, Ivan found himself planning the hunt, deciding where and how to approach this individual. He knew they could be anywhere in the world, but if the rumors had spread to this specific location, then they must be near.

He'd planned to leave in a week or so to search, hoping that maybe in those 7 days that he would wise up and abandon his silly plan. However, it was only 2 days later that Ivan was overcome with a strange feeling.

It was just as the sun was beginning to set that an off gut feeling hit him. It was a heavy feeling that settled inside his stomach, the type that came with impatience. It was as if there was something Ivan needed to do, and he was running out of precious time. He felt a small tug, as if the instinctual feeling was trying to lead him somewhere. Without thinking, he followed it; out of the underground, through the city-side wilds and into the bustling cement jungle. It was unlike anything Ivan had ever felt, the instinct completely different from his usual urges.

This instinct told him that there was something precious walking the city sidewalks and that he needed to find it before anyone else could.

It was easy to slip through the streets without being seen. Ivan's movements were much too fast and the only thing the humans would ever notice about him was the gust of wind that his steps would leave in their wake. His violet eyes searched frantically along the streets, his clawed fingers tugging anxiously along the edge of his scarf.

It wasn't much later that he felt himself stop suddenly. He froze completely, blocking a part of the street and causing someone to bump into him. A plastic cup fell to the sidewalk and spilled out its contents, along with a paper cup of French fries. The person who bumped into him exclaimed loudly, bending down to see if they could save any of their wasted food. Ivan stared down at the mop of golden blond hair and the tan hands that were splayed in the air as the person commented bitterly on the ruined food.

The feeling was centered directly on this person, and suddenly a cold wave of realization washed over Ivan. He could feel the difference in this person's presence and the presence of the ones around him. He made the others look stale and grey in comparison to his vibrant and lively aura.

This was the 'Sun Angel' that Winter had told him about. And just as he said, Ivan could tell right off the bat what this person was.

Without considering his actions or who the person might even be, Ivan quickly grabbed the blonde and slung him over his shoulder. He turned in the opposite direction he had come, quickly running back to the underground. He had an entire night ahead of him, and he was abandoning it in favor of dragging this person back to the underground. Ivan didn't even think about the other vampires who occupied the space, his mind too riddled with the fact that he had the Sun Angel, that he had found him before anyone else.

The young man didn't even have time to scream or yell. Ivan's movements were so fast and rushed that he found himself being thrown down on the vampires' bed before any words could be spoken. Feeling dizzy and disoriented, the blonde stared up at Ivan with unfocused eyes. He sat up slowly, shaking his head and trying to rid himself of the slight motion sickness. "What…where…" He narrowed his eyes up at Ivan, a look of pure confusion crossing his face. "W-Where…what the hell…?"

Ivan stared down at the blonde with a cold expression, his body unmoving and his stance rigid. He was waiting for the knocks on his door, for the random vampires to start bursting into him room. He scowled internally. He was reckless about bringing the boy back here. He should have thought more about his plan instead of acting upon impulse.

The young man seemed to gather his wits and compose himself. He glanced around the room uneasily, taking in his dark surroundings before glaring harshly at Ivan. "Where the hell am I? Why am I here?!"

Well, he was very mouthy. Ivan could tell that much. The vampire felt his fingers twitch, wishing nothing more than the press the boy down onto the bed and feed from him. He wanted to test out the rumor, to see if it was true. But sunrise was a long time from now, and he wouldn't waste his time feeding from him if it was going to wear off before the sun rose.

"I am not entitled to answer any of your questions. You will stay in this room and not move." Even if Ivan was going to leave the boy alone, he'd have to be near him at all times. However, he wasn't going to force himself to sit and answer each and every one of the blonde's questions. Ignoring the angry insults that were directed at him, Ivan exited the windowless and dark room, locking the door behind him and sliding down the wall next to it.

As expected, a large group of vampires found their way to Ivan's door, licking their lips and speaking without taking their eyes off it. "It's him. He's inside there, isn't he?"

"Yes," Ivan murmured quietly, flashing his violet eyes upon the group of vampires. "And if you wish to keep your limbs, then I would advise you to stay away from him. He is mine. I found him. He belongs to me." Ivan growled out the last part, his voice taking on the demonic trait that all vampires shared whenever they were provoked. The group of weaker, younger vampires backed off, their eyes full of fear at Ivan's threat. They quickly dispersed, leaving the Russian vampire and his captive alone.

From the corner of his eye, Ivan saw Winter walking along the barely lit stone hallways. The old man flashed Ivan a smile before disappearing. He knew all along what would happen.

-x-

Alfred was in an unfamiliar place, and he had the sinking urge that it wasn't because he spent too much time out drinking and ended up having to rent a hotel room.

No, these walls weren't the warm colors that were usually associated with the classy hotels that one could find inside of the city. They were cold and dark, they held no warmth. They were also the first thing his eyes focused on while he tried to gather his bearings.

His breathing was coming short, his chest heaving as if all the air had been expelled from his lungs. He didn't know if he had been dreaming, but for a split second, it had felt as if he were flying. All too soon though, the feeling vanished, and he felt himself being thrown down on a soft bed.

He mumbled incoherently, trying to make sense of what just happened to him. The ceiling – was that stone he saw? – seemed to swirl above him for a couple seconds until everything came to a standstill. Finally, he managed to push himself up on his arms and was met with a pale man staring down at him intently.

And whenever Alfred said pale, he meant pale. Everything about the man was white. From his alabaster, almost marble looking skin to his cream colored hair, there was hardly a speck of vibrant color on the man. He was dressed in all black - a long coat with a concealing hood and a white, ripped scarf. There was one color that stood out to Alfred though. It was those piercing, unnerving, and incredibly strange violet eyes that were intently focused on him. Alfred had never seen eyes like that in his life. He didn't know people could have an eye color like that.

Remembering his situation and realizing the sketchiness of the entire situation, Alfred snapped sharply, glaring at the mysterious man. "Where the hell am I? Why am I here?!"

The cream haired stranger's face didn't twitch any at Alfred's angry voice. The man held a strong façade. That, or he just didn't possess any natural emotions or reflexes. Any normal person most likely would have flinched at that. However, he did speak back to Alfred. It wasn't the answer that he was looking for, so to say. "I am not entitled to answer any of your questions. You will stay in this room and not move."

The stranger's voice was quiet and soft, but held an icy undertone to it. Alfred almost would have called it soothing if it wasn't for the chill it made go down his spine.

Before Alfred could even ask another question, the man turned and made his way to the door. Alfred found himself scrambling across the bed despite his limbs feeling light and airy from the sudden…whatever that was a couple of minutes ago. He yelled a plethora of insults at the man, trying to get him to turn around and explain himself to Alfred. No such luck.

The door was shut and the sound of the locking mechanism being turned told Alfred that he was stuck in this room. He was stuck in a room in god knows where that was devoid of any windows or real light aside from the small lamp that sat at the corner of the room.

Alfred scowled at the door, hoping that maybe he could burn a hole in it with his gaze. Once again, no such luck. He yelled a couple more insults, demanding that the man tell him where he was and what was going on. However, they were all ignored, and Alfred found that the only company he had was silence.

Tipping back on the bed, he growled angrily and kicked his feet like a child. 'Way to go Alfred! What did you do this time?' Alfred knew he should be feeling something akin to fear at the moment, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than annoyance at the moment. The last thing he needed was to get himself involved with any shady business. He couldn't help but feel like he'd fallen into a mess with the worst of the worst. He'd have to enlist Gilbert's help once he got out of here to get himself out of…whatever mess landed him here. That's what he gets for having a couple drinks. He ends up pissing the wrong guy off.

"Man, that guy had some freaky eyes…" He muttered to himself, scooting up on the bed a little. He looked around the room, searching for something that could keep his attention. There was absolutely nothing. No television, no radio, not even a book. Just a bed, a table, and a lamp. "Who does he think he is, locking me in a room with nothing to do? Whenever I get out of here…"

Sighing angrily, Alfred kicked the covers down and maneuvered his way underneath him. If he was going to be forced to wait until he could actually talk to someone, then he'd be damned if he sat here and did nothing. He figured now would be as good as any other time to sleep said time away.

-x-

As soon as the first slivers of pale sunlight reached the top step of the underground, Ivan immediately stood up from his spot beside the door. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, making sure to relock it in case anyone tried to come in once the smell of blood hit the air. It wouldn't hold the other vampires for long, but it'd give Ivan enough time to stop them if they tried anything.

The blonde he'd taken yesterday was curled up under the covers, having discarded his jacket and shoes sometime overnight. They lie at the foot of the bed, threatening to be kicked off any second. The boy's chest rose and fell with his comfortable rest, his face showing a few small signs of stress, but nothing more than that.

He looked appetizing, to say the least.

Without waiting for the other to wake up, Ivan placed one knee on the foot on the bed and began crawling up to meet the blonde's sleeping form. The shifting of the bed and the small creaks that Ivan's weight created caused the blonde stir a bit, moaning something incoherently in his sleep before turning on his back and throwing his hand over his eyes.

Ivan carefully swung a leg over the boy's waist, effectively straddling and resting his weight comfortably on top of the other. Blue eyes opened wearily, blinking a couple of times before staring up at Ivan in confusion. It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but the reaction was immediate once it did.

"Holy hell, get off of me! What the fuck are you doing?!" Alfred thrashed against Ivan, trying to push him off of his prone form. It was to no avail. Ivan was as solid as a building, unmoving and effectively holding Alfred down on the bed.

Ivan saw the other's chest begin to rise and fall more quickly, the blonde's breathing becoming raspy as fear and unease settled into his core. Without thinking, he licked his pale lips, realizing what a delicious show the boy was giving him. Ivan grabbed the arms that were trying to push him off and pinned them above the blonde's head, his iron grip unbreakable and like shackles.

"C-Come on now, please stop whatever you're doing! I-I know I do some stupid shit, but whatever I did to you or your friend…can we please just talk this out? Can't we come to an agreement?" Alfred swallowed thickly, his heart beating wildly at the man holding him down. He didn't want to let the thoughts cross his mind, but surely this guy didn't plan on killing Alfred? Or…or rape him. Either way, Alfred didn't want it to happen. All he wanted to do was talk. "Come on, l-let's just talk this out! My name is Alfred, I'm not with a gang or anything! I'm just a freelance photographer who moves around. Come on…let me go! Please!"

So his name was Alfred? Well, Ivan assumed that it would only be fair that Alfred know his name as well, considering that if this actually worked, Ivan would be keeping him around for a long, long time. "Alfredka, hmm?" Ivan, for the first time since he'd spoken to Alfred, allowed a bit of emotion to tint his voice. It was sly and sweet, the words rolling off his tongue like liquid sugar. "I am Ivan, but you may call me Vanya~" Ivan purred the last word, watching as a contradictory blush crept up onto Alfred's panicky face.

Despite the given situation and his current predicament, Alfred couldn't stop the small bit of arousal that came from the stranger's soft and sweet sounding voice. The accent only served to make it even more attractive, the words like honey to Alfred's ears. However, Alfred still struggled against Ivan's grip. "O-Okay Ivan…err, Vanya. Whichever. Just please let me go, dude! I don't know what I did to you, but I promise I'll make it up! I'll pay you back however much you want! Just don't do…whatever it is you're about to do!"

The words confused Ivan a bit, but his confusion quickly melted away once he realized what Alfred was trying to do. He thought Ivan was just random stranger who'd he pissed off and he was trying to bargain his way out of his situation.

At this, Ivan couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face. "Silly Alfredka. I do not want your money." He tightened his grip slightly on Alfred's wrists, causing him to whimper a little bit at the pressure. The sound was like sweet music to Ivan's ears. "I want you."

Oh god, it was just like he though. The guy wanted to rape him. Alfred's eyes went wide and though he didn't want to admit it, he felt the burning threat of tears behind his eyes. "N-No! You can't do this!" Alfred lunged forward a bit, successfully managing to pull one of his arms up from the bed a little. However, it was quickly shoved back down, Ivan's strength seemingly infinite. Alfred wasn't a weak guy either. He knew he had some major strength in him, and yet it seemed so insignificant compared to Ivan's.

The show of strength had surprised Ivan. Despite Alfred's appearance, he possessed quite a bit of strength, more so than the average person. It was slightly intriguing and Ivan wanted to question how he became so strong. But he also realized that he was here for a reason. In a couple minutes, the sun would be raising high in the sky, and Ivan was eager to see if the rumor was true.

Alfred saw Ivan lean in a small bit and his breath caught in his throat. Was he going to try and kiss him? Alfred would admit that Ivan was attractive, more so than anyone he'd ever seen. That still didn't change the fact that the guy was holding him captive and was trying to molest him. However, before Alfred could renew his struggles past his apparent shock, he felt a cool forehead rest against his slightly hot one. Bright, almost glowing violet and half-mooned eyes caught his cerulean gaze and suddenly it felt as if he couldn't find the will to fight back any.

Ivan's eyes were…Alfred couldn't even describe them. They were so beautiful and foggy, like the sky at nighttime. They were entrancing and enchanting. He couldn't bring himself to look away from them. Good lord, what was going on with him?

The cream haired vampire held Alfred's gaze for a bit longer, skimming his pale lips down to Alfred's chin and gazing up into the blonde's eyes from beneath his pale lashes. The moment his eyes left Alfred, Ivan heard him suck in a quick breath. Wasting no time, Ivan clamped down on Alfred's neck, sinking his pearly fangs past the tan skin.

Alfred lurched underneath him, crying out sharply at the intrusion in his skin. He felt Ivan press hungrily and roughly against his neck, sucking greedily. In the midst of it all, the realization finally hit Alfred that Ivan wasn't just some random stranger he'd pissed off. The blurred memory, the eyes, the skin, his teeth…Ivan was a monster.

Ivan was a vampire.

A moan resonated against Alfred's neck, soft and light. He felt Ivan's hips press down on him, his bottom rubbing against his groin. Alfred hissed as pleasure spread across his nether regions. Ivan began a small rut, rolling his hips against Alfred's and creating an unwanted, yet pleasant friction between the two of them.

All the while, Ivan drank down the sanguine liquid with enthusiasm, his entire being radiating with the sustenance. God, it was just as Winter said…Alfred's blood was beyond sweet. It was the most delicious thing Ivan had ever had the privilege of tasting. It was warm and creamy, and above all rich. As soon as it hit his tongue, the reflex to suck and feed completely took him over.

He was so drunk on Alfred's blood that he hadn't realized how he'd began grinding into the other, doubling the pleasure of the experience and making him moan and press against Alfred's neck even more. Underneath him, Ivan could hear the sharp whimpers, the soft mewls of dual pleasure coming from Alfred as well. He heard the blonde's breathing becoming shallower with the passing seconds, and with great reluctance, Ivan forced himself to release Alfred's neck with a sharp gasp.

Ivan released Alfred's wrists, sitting up straight on the blonde and panting lightly from his small feeding. His mouth was stained with blood, the sweet smelling liquid dripping down his chin and sliding down his neck and into his scarf. His head spun with the feeling of being fulfilled, a pleasant warmth spreading out into his limbs. Ivan brought his hands up to his face, wiping off the excess blood and sucking it from his fingers hungrily.

Underneath him, Alfred was in a slight daze, his eyes staring up at the ceiling with no real focus to them. His breathing was slow and shallow, his body feeling strange, but pleasantly numb. Ivan's weight barely registered to him, yet the small bit of arousal that was still coursing through his veins did. He didn't want to admit – didn't even want to think – that that was pleasurable in any way. But the evidence was there, from his relaxed form to the slightly hard cock in his pants.

If he would have been thinking straight, he would have been disgusted with himself.

Looking down at Alfred's dazed form, Ivan let a bloody and fanged smile grace his lips. Even if the rumor about Alfred's blood turned out to be a hoax, Ivan wouldn't mind keeping him around for just his blood and his body…as bad as that sounded.

As much as he'd like to stay and toy with Alfred, Ivan wanted even more to test out the sun. He got off of Alfred, rolling off the bed with ease and grace. Without sparing a last look, Ivan left the room once more, making sure to lock it back. The crowd of vampires was back again, and judging from the looks they were sending Ivan, he could tell that Alfred's scent and blood was easily noticeable. Especially since it was still smeared across his neck and face, not to mention how it still coated his mouth and teeth.

He narrowed his eyes once more, growling dangerously and hissing, causing the group to shrink back. His violet eyes glowed with the promise of torture and death if anyone so much as entered Alfred's room. Watching as the weaker vampires slinked off into the shadows and away from the door, Ivan turned his attention to the stairs that led out of the underground. They were bathed in golden sunlight.

Feeling wary and slightly frightened at the aspect of stepping into direct sunlight, Ivan began to descend the stairs slowly. He stopped just before his body could be hit by the sun's rays, contemplating his actions. If it burned him, he could just take a quick step back. A little blood could easily heal the burn.

Reaching his hand out hesitantly, Ivan squeezed his eyes shut and extended it into the sun's grip. He waited for the tell-tale sizzling of the burn to start, but whenever no pain came, he found himself opening his eyes slowly.

He gasped at what he saw.

Without taking his eyes off his hand, Ivan continued climbing the stairs one by one. Whenever he reached the top, he finally tore his gaze away from his pale hand and looked out into the brightly lit forest.

Ivan was bewildered by what he saw. Everything was so…so bright. Open. Lit. Golden. Ivan tilted his head back and gazed up at the sky. It was bright blue, no longer black with only the stars to light the way. His eyes traveled across the sky until they met the sun, to which he hissed slightly and covered them with his arm. Well, that still hurt…

Recovering from his temporary blindness, Ivan reeled his senses in. If the forest was this bright and interesting during the daytime, then how would the city be?

Reaching behind his head with bloody, clawed fingers, Ivan pulled his hood up and over his head, shielding his eyes from the bright rays of the sun and taking some of the heat off of his head. He turned to the direction of the city, an anxious smile spreading across his face.

He wondered…what would the hunt be like during the daytime?


End file.
